Wireless communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, smart pads, laptops, tablets, etc.) may be used in noisy environments. For example, a mobile phone may be used at a concert, bar, or restaurant where environmental, background, or ambient noise introduced at a transmitter side reduces intelligibility and degrades speech quality at a receiver side. Wireless communication devices, therefore, typically incorporate noise suppression in a transmitter side audio pre-processor in order to reduce noise and clean-up speech signals before presenting the speech signals to a vocoder for coding and transmission.
In the case where a user is talking on a transmitter side wireless communication device amidst music, or in the case where the user is attempting to capture the music itself for transmission to a receiver side device, the noise suppression treats the music signals as noise to be eliminated in order to improve intelligibility of any speech signals. The music signals, therefore, are suppressed and distorted by the noise suppression prior to bandwidth compression (e.g., encoding) and transmission such that a listener at the receiver side will hear a low quality recreation of the music signals at the transmitter side.